Tal vez un nuevo comienzo?
by natzukiuryuu
Summary: El agente mas imponente de los E.U se encuentra en esas situaciones que pueden cambiar dramáticamente su destino... ¿por que le gustaba jugar con el de tal manera?... Actualizado :'D -BeruAni- It's Lime time!
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S LEMMON TIME! **

**Que tal! Aquí con una nueva historia de mi queridísima OTP (beruani) espero que les guste y por favor dejen su Review! Un fic que se me ocurrió y estoy creando con la genial escritora MissCandyLu que me ha estado ayudando (bastante ._. hugs for you dear uwu) para escribir cosas de esta linda y pervertida categoría xD.**

**El lemmon lo he dejado para futuros capítulos :D quiero mantener la tensión en el asunto xD (Ay AJÀ)**

**Sin más… Let's Read!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Rápido!"

"¡No dejen que escape!"

"…quien…"

"Quien eres!..."

"No…"

"Adelante…!"

"_Bang_…"

-Ah!-. Se levanto repentinamente, sudaba como si hubiese regresado de un viaje agitado, incluso podía sentir el sudor resbalando por su mejilla. El castaño estaba sentado sobre su cama, sin más que con el espejo de gran tamaño que se encontraba en el frente de la habitación, podía observar con claridad su rostro.

-Una pesadilla…-. Aun mantenía aquel pensamiento del sueño que había tenido, no sabia por que, pero ese sueño, o pesadilla, era familiar.

Se levanto, se estiro levemente y decidió tomarse un baño, le esperaba un largo día de trabajo. Bertholdt Fubar, agente estadounidense de origen alemán, un hombre de mediana edad que tenía una actitud callada y dominante. Una persona de aspecto imponente, su infancia no se podía catalogar como cualquier otra de algún infante… tal vez algunas situaciones llevadas acabo en esos tiempos crearon que la responsabilidad en aquel joven fuera parte importante de sus acciones.

.

.

.

-¡Agente Fubar! -. Escucho una voz familiar a través del pasillo principal de las oficinas. Este miro y solo pudo sorprenderse de que aquella persona le hablara con tanta formalidad.

-Reiner-. Respondió con el tono y la expresión típica de este

Era un día nublado, incluso mostraba señales de que una tempestad se aproximaba. El lugar en el que el castaño trabajaba tomaba parte importante de su día.

-Te he visto demasiado distraído esta mañana, ya ni si quiera puedo intentar adivinar que te paso

-…

-¿Que ha pasado?- insistía el rubio, poniendo su mano en el hombro izquierdo del subordinado

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, estoy bien.- respondió quitándosela de encima

-No lo creo jajaja, te conozco bien y lo sabes

-¿Entonces por que no has adivinado?

-Oe… -. Por fin había dejado sin palabras al fornido rubio, sin embargo, eso no duro mucho –Esta bien, déjame adivinar…

-Oh vamos -. El castaño respondió con tono de molestia pero con media sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se daba media vuelta, dándole la espalda al rubio

-Tal vez

-Reiner

-Pueden ser bastantes…

-NO

-¿Has comido bien?

-Reiner…

-El estrés, eso le pasa a muchos

-No, Reiner…

-Tal vez deberías salir, ¿por que no sales esta tarde?

-REINER…

El rubio iba marcando el paso del castaño a través del pasillo, ni siquiera se tomaba la amabilidad de mirar al frente, con su mano en su barbilla trataba de indagar en los pensamientos del castaño

-Un mal sueño, es todo.- respondió después del cansado interrogatorio que su amigo de la infancia le había aplicado en esos instantes. Ambos detuvieron su caminata para intentar quedar frente a frente, aunque claro, con cierta diferencia de altura.

-Está bien, me puedes tener tranquilo por un rato

-Creo que tengo las cosas bajo control… Mama Braun

-Jajaja… idiota -. Respondió el rubio ante la última frase de Bertholdt.

-Y dime… que tal vas con Krista?

-Huh?! -. Pareciera como si aquellas palabras que el castaño emitió hubieran causado un estruendo en el interior del rubio

-Emm… bueno, yo la, es una muy buena amiga.- apenas podía hablar tratando de ocultar el titubeo

-Sabes… me sorprende la manera en que puedes estar con ella, digo, con Ymir cerca…

Reiner sabía exactamente la situación. Ymir estaba enamorada de esa angelical rubia. No había manera de invitarla a salir mientras la morena estuviera cerca, tenia un poder sobre Krista que ningún hombre podría conseguir…

La situación era incomoda. Bertholdt mantenía una duda en su rostro. Reiner solo tenía la mirada un poco baja mientras que una minúscula gota de sudor caía por su mejilla.

-Sabía que tenías un punto débil Reiner

-Cállate…- respondió de inmediato y se alejo a través de las oficinas. El castaño sabía claramente que ese tipo de reacciones solo significaban una cosa, no se molestaría en buscarlo, era parte de esos cambios de ánimo que tanto padecía el fornido agente.

.

.

.

-Anya Kuznetsova.- Se escucho al principio del ala principal, era el encargado principal de esa zona, pronuncio aquel nombre con tono grave y voz recta. Nadie podía ir en contra de sus decisiones, era uno de los agentes mas privilegiados. De gran estatura, un hombre que podía ya estar en la tercera etapa de su vida, las canas cubrían el escaso cabello que aun mantenía intacto.

- Sr. Hopkins…- respondió casi de inmediato una rubia de baja estatura, de no mas de 1.53, ojos color celeste, cabello rubio y expresión que se podía catalogar como de "molestia". La fémina le entrego una carpeta y de inmediato volvió a su lugar de trabajo, no sin antes, de manera que casi no se podía percibir, le daba una mirada al castaño de gran estatura que la observaba desde lo más recóndito del área de "snacks".

-No se por cuanto seguirá con esta farsa

-Ni yo… pero el día que suceda, no creo que nos vaya muy bien.- respondió con nerviosismo Bertholdt

-Jajaja, ¡ni hablar! ¿Crees que el haber infiltrado a una espía buscada internacionalmente a una de las más importantes agencias de seguridad del país falsificando todos aquellos papeles que la distinguían como una "ciudadana", lo cual nos podría dar una cadena perpetua, nos causara algún problema? Nah

-Casi no puedo entender tu sarcasmo

-Todo por los viejos tiempos…- respondió Reiner dando un sorbo a su café

-Si, por los viejos tiempos…

De pronto, vieron a la rubia levantarse de su zona para dirigirse hacia ellos. Bert no se cansaba de mirarla, podría contar las veces que aquella mujer de ojos celeste acomodaba su cabello por detrás de su oreja, el como caminaba, incluso la ropa que usaba era tan única para el castaño… si, el estaba perdidamente enamorado de la rubia, sin embargo, lo había ocultado demasiado bien.

-¡Oye Annie! Que linda falda la tuya

-Cuantas veces Reiner…

-Ah! Cierto, ANYA…

-¿Que están haciendo?

-Tomando un leve descanso

-Hum…- emitió ese pequeño respiro ante la respuesta del rubio, para después solo acercarse a el y quitarle de las manos el café que con cierto esmero había preparado

-Oye…

Los tres se habían mantenido en silencio. Annie solo miraba a su alrededor sin ninguna prisa.

-Ah, demonios, tengo que ir de nuevo a la maquina.- hablo casi de inmediato el rubio mientras se alejaba de de la rubia y Bertholdt.

Ambos no mediaban palabra, incluso la de ojos celeste en ningún momento miro al castaño, solo se mantenía en silencio dando cortos sorbos de la bebida

"_Annie… que linda blusa… combina…combina con… bueno tu c-cabello… combina por que tu cabello es… es… amarillo? NO! Digo tu sabes… eres…tu eres bastante… emm…eres tan… rubia_?"

-SOY UN ESTUPIDO!

-Eh?

El castaño apenas pudo percatarse que aquello que había dicho, lo había dicho en voz alta. Pudo ver el rostro de la rubia tan inexpresivo como nunca. Comenzó a hiperventilar ya que no solo tenia la vista de la de ojos celeste encima, si no de la de al menos 8 agentes más en la sala. Aquella vergüenza había desaparecido completamente gracias a una simple cosa… aquello había causado que la rubia emitiera una minúscula media sonrisa.

-Sabes… es bueno que lo aceptes.- pudo decir "Anya" ante el vergonzoso silencio que había causado.

-Oh ¿e-enserio?- sabia que no era la mejor forma de iniciar una conversación, pero si así llamaba la atención de su chica favorita, lo haría las veces que fuera necesario.

La fémina solo se alejo a través de la atareada y poca multitud que había el lugar.

-Me sorprende lo tranquila que se ve.- llegó Reiner de manera inesperada, posándose al lado del castaño

-Si…

-¿Entonces, que le has dicho?

-No me he atrevido

-Bert, ¿enserio?

Ambos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras, llevaban una plática en la que solo se le daban vueltas al mismo asunto.

-Bertholdt Fubar, el agente más poderoso que el gobierno puede tener, le teme al rechazo

-¡No es el rechazo! Es simple, no creo que Annie busque a alguien como yo

-¿Sigues marcado por lo que paso hace 15 años? Nunca nadie aseguro que Annie sintiera algo por Armin

-Pero…

-Me rindo, has lo que tengas que hacer y ya.- bufó molesto el rubio dándose por vencido.- Solo te digo amigo, el tiempo corre, no sabemos en que momento ella volverá a desaparecer. Tienes sentimientos hacia ella Bert, ¡cualquiera podría darse cuenta!

-Menos ella

Ambos quedaron silencio por unos momentos, sin mediar alguna otra cosa, la plática se había dado por terminada

-Ya nos veremos después.- dijo Reiner mientras se alejaba del castaño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Que tal quedo? Quedo mas corto de lo que esperaba ._. prometo traer mas en el siguiente capitulo. Espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios, criticas, amenazas etc.**

**El lemmon aún no se acerca xD pero en el prox. Capitulo les daré una probadita de lo que pasara en dos actualizaciones más (heuheuheu)**

**Uryuu out!**


	2. Visita inesperada

**_Aquí actualizando con un nuevo cap :'D espero que les guste tanto como a mi al escribirlo (me ha costado un ovario hacerlo)Okay no pero enserio espero que sea de su agrado (uwu) sin más, Let's read!_**

* * *

_Me pregunto si…_ decía con una gran interrogante una fémina silueta situada en la gran obscuridad de la noche. La luna se podía apreciar con un tamaño casi diminuto, una noche sin nada en especial… excepto por los planes de una rubia de ojos celeste.

Acercaba lentamente su mano hacia la manija del gran ventanal, no podía observar nada a través de el, unas grandes cortinas color gris cubrían la vista. Tomo la manija y pudo sentir el metal frío en su palma, la giro lentamente tratando de no hacer ni el mas leve sonido. *_clack_* sonó de manera casi desapercibida; así comenzó a infiltrarse.

Decidió deshacerse de sus incómodos tacones para poder caminar con sigilo a través de la gran habitación, el suelo de mármol hacia que la situación se tornara difícil, una mesa de caoba adornaba el centro de la sala con un color chocolate, encima una revista "_people_" junto a un cenicero lleno de colillas de cigarro, un departamento con cierto lujo, pero no pasaba de ser un departamento de soltero con mucha clase

_Buen gusto_ susurro la espía hacia si misma ante el paisaje. Siguió caminando a través de la habitación hasta que diviso su posible objetivo. Abrió sin problema alguno la puerta de la siguiente habitación, en la manija se encontraba un abrigo, no le tomo importancia y siguió. Pequeños hilos de luz se colaban a través de las cortinas de la habitación, todo estaba arreglado, incluso era bastante similar a una habitación de un hotel costoso, con un pequeño minibar al costado del lugar, el ventilador de cinco aspas daba vueltas muy lentamente sobre una gran cama. Entonces pudo _verlo… _aquel hombre yacía acostado boca abajo en esa cama_ kingsize _que protagonizaba la escena, ella se acerco lentamente con pasos livianos, dejo sus zapatos a un lado, no paro de observarlo hasta estar justo a su lado, estaba con _el. _El castaño dormía plácidamente cubierto hasta la cintura con una sabana tan blanca como la nieve, no tenia alguna camisa puesta, claro, estaba tirada al otro lado de la cama. La rubia se mantuvo observando cada detalle del torso del moreno, no podía evitarlo, su libido comenzaba a brotar tan solo con unas pequeñas imágenes en una fantasía sexual. No se resistió… lentamente acerco su mano hacia la espalda del castaño, quería sentirlo, no estaba segura si en verdad Bertholdt estaba completamente dormido, o si solamente estaba "descansando". No le importaba.

Comenzó a tocarlo suavemente… "_Que mierda haces Leonhardt_"… ¿por que lo estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso aquella declaración que había escuchado era simplemente algo _oficial_ de lo que se podía ver venir?...

.

.

.

.

(Flashback)

.

.

.

.

… "¿Entonces?"

"No lo se…"

"¿Se lo has dicho?"

"No me he atrevido"

Sabia de quien provenían aquellas palabras… "_Ahora de que hablan_" pensó Annie para si. Se acerco un poco para escuchar con claridad esa plática que por alguna extraña razón había llamado su atención. Pudo observar que ambos se dirigían a las escaleras, no tuvo opción mas que mantenerse oculta, detrás del muro que estaba a la vuelta de ellos.

"¡No es el rechazo! Es simple, no creo que Annie busque a alguien como yo"

"¿Sigues marcado por lo que paso hace 15 años? Nadie aseguro que Annie sintiera algo por Armin"

"Pero…"

La rubia aun se mantenía sorprendida ante las claras intenciones del fornido rubio. Aun podía escuchar la plática con mucha claridad, el lugar estratégico en verdad sirvió de ayuda.

"…Tienes sentimientos hacia ella Bert ¡Cualquiera podría darse cuenta!"

"Menos ella…"

Una cuchillada con la hoja mas afilada y fría atravesó el pecho de la de ojos celeste. Esas palabras chocaron en su mente una y otra vez por los siguientes escasos segundos, hasta que fue interrumpida por un agente que choco con ella, dejando así papeles y carpetas volando por doquier. "_Mierda_" pensó de inmediato y dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde estaban los dos agentes, los cuales para su fortuna, ya se habían ido…

.

.

.

.

_Bertholdt Fubar, por que jamás me lo dijiste_ miraba sin expresión alguna, pero en su interior sentía lo que se podía catalogar como algo desafortunado. "_Habríamos hecho tanto juntos…_"

Un sonido proveniente del moreno causo que la rubia saliera de sus pensamientos tan rápido como llegaron a su mente. Decidió hacer su movimiento.

"_Ah… demonios que frio hace…la ventana… la he dejado… ¿abierta acaso_?" Se dio un giro en la cama para quedar así boca arriba con su brazo derecho cubriendo parte de su rostro. Podía en un estado consciente sentir algo físicamente. Algo frio y metálico comenzó a quemarle muy levemente su muñeca izquierda. Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, sentía su cuerpo realmente cansado, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño bastante profundo y real, su vista aun borrosa pudo percibir una silueta al frente suyo. En un estado ya completamente consciente claramente pudo escuchar un _clic._

_O-oye…_ exhaló con una forma casi imperceptible. Abrió y pudo ver con mas claridad aquella sombra misteriosa, entonces se dio cuenta, unas grandes e inexpresivas orbes azules adornaban el rostro de la chica con gran belleza, su rostro era muy difícil de ver, si no fuera gracias el leve reflejo de la lámpara de mesa auxiliar que se encontraba del lado lateral de la cama.

_Annie… ANNIE!_ se levanto inmediatamente para poder ver frente a frente a la rubia con su inesperada visita, lo cual fue inútil gracias a que tenia una de sus muñecas esposada a la columna de la cama "_Pero que mier…_" pudo pensar vagamente como reacción inmediata

_No pensé que te fueras a emocionar de tal manera al verme_ respondió con tono sarcástico ante el castaño, con su típica expresión

_ ¿¡Pero como?! ¿¡Como has e-entrado?!

_Eso no importa mucho sabes._ Ambos mantuvieron un silencio sepulcral después de las palabras de Annie.

_He escuchado tú platica con Reiner esta mañana

"_Oh no…"_

___Digamos que solo ha sido una especie de algo oficial al asunto…

"_¿¡L-lo sabia?!"_

_Y he venido a hacer que las cosas tomen un tono mas claro

"_Vaya manera de hacerlo"_

_Dime Bert…

"_¡Me ha dicho Bert! ¿Acaso esto es serio?"_

_ ¿Que es lo que sientes por mí?

"_Lo dijo…!"_

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese silencio incomodo y profundo que solo se podía apreciar a tales horas de la noche. El castaño no respondió nada en lo absoluto, al menos no lo haría ante la situación en la que se encontraba, esposado y semidesnudo.

Verlo en tal situación hacia en verdad que la rubia se excitara, tenerlo de tal manera y a su merced, no podía soportarlo, la vista era exquisita.

Se acerco lentamente al moreno marcando el paso en sus caderas, traía puesto un vestido color azabache sin adorno alguno en el y de tirantes con un escote bastante renombrado. Le era bastante lindo ver la expresión del castaño, una gota de sudor tan característica en el ya bajaba por su mentón, comenzó a notar un leve sonrojo en el cuando ella, en un movimiento, se deshizo de la chaqueta que traía encima.

Annie se sentó en un acto inconsciente en la cadera de Bertholdt, quedando frente a frente con el castaño. Este solo gimió un poco ante esto.

_ ¿Acaso tendré que hacer que me lo digas de esta manera?_ dijo con tono seco mientras mantenía su mirada en la del moreno.

_ ¿P-pero que haces A-Annie?_ Bertholdt no se podía evitar el tartamudear ante los movimientos de la rubia.

Había comenzado una especie de juego sexual, en el cual Annie llevaba la delantera. Comenzó a hacer deliciosos movimientos de cadera en la zona sensible del castaño, provocándolo. El castaño, tal como un efecto predecible, comenzó a reaccionar ante esto, la sangre comenzaba a concentrarse en su miembro. La rubia sintió un choque eléctrico que recorrió su espalda cuando el castaño poso su mano libre en la cintura de la rubia, ella lo sabia, claramente el castaño no se resistiría ante las intensiones de ella, ¿_pero por que lo hacia_?...

_Libérame_

_Aún no_ respondió la de ojos celestes de inmediato. Podía escuchar como trataba de forzar las esposas y liberarse, sin embargo, hizo caso omiso de ello y continuo, aun quería divertirse un poco más.

Bertholdt podía sentir la húmeda intimidad de la rubia a través de la tela de su pantalón, una erección comenzó a hacerse presente. El castaño lentamente comenzó a acercarse a los labios de Annie, la rubia no respondía a aquel acto, cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, el castaño solo recargo su frente muy cerca a la clavícula de la ojiazul, dejando ir su respiración pesada cerca de su cuello, haciendo que se estremeciera.

"_Que estas haciendo Annie… y-yo no puedo detenerme… ¡no quiero!" _pensaba la rubia sintiendo así el creciente bulto en los pantalones del subordinado.

Comenzó a besar su cuello, bajando así por su clavícula utilizando su lengua. Mientas se degustaba en esa zona, son una de sus delicadas manos comenzó a acariciar el bulto que se había formado ya en los pantalones del hombre, creando que el castaño gimiera de placer ante el tacto de Annie. _No podía soportarlo._

La fémina comenzó a deslizarse lentamente a través del cuerpo del castaño para quedar cerca de su objetivo. Quito aquello que fue un obstáculo para dejar libre la erección que había comenzado a ser molesta para Bertholdt.

Annie tenia el pene del castaño frente a ella, punzante y necesitado, lo quería dentro de ella, pero aun no estaba decidida a dejar libre al hombre.

Comenzó a darle suaves lamidas, concentrando su lengua principalmente en la punta de este, donde sabia que le causaría mas placer, aun sin parar dirigió sus ojos a los de Bertholdt, quien tenia un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas y solo daba ahogados gemidos de placer.

_Seria una lástima…_ dijo para después darle una lamida y continuar _Que yo me detuviera…_

Lo miro con ojos seductores y llenos de lujuria.

_No… te detengas_

_Lo siento… no te he escuchado_

_Por favor… Annie, continúa…_

Y así fue, no estaba dispuesta a parar… aun no sabia cual seria el limite, había perdido incluso las riendas de lo que tenia planeado. Decidió bajar lentamente los tirantes de su vestido, y para sorpresa del castaño, no tenía por debajo algo puesto, dejando así sus senos expuestos tras bajar la delicada tela a través de su piel.

La rubia, sonrojada, observo que Bert había sonreído tiernamente como es característico en él, al ver las acciones de Annie.

La fémina comenzó a acercarse al castaño, se deslizo por su cuerpo rozando con sus grandes senos todo el torso del castaño hasta quedar muy cerca de su rostro, sintiendo así su respiración agitada y el sudor que emanaba hacia que las cosas fueran aun más excitantes… el estaba _rendido ante ella y no le importaba de que manera lo satisficiere… solo quería tenerla para él_

Se sentó en él, aun sin ser penetrada, pero rozando el mástil del castaño justo con su intimidad. Desafortunadamente para el castaño, Annie no dejaría que su miembro fuera mas allá, de alguna forma él lo sabía, pero ella sabría como recompensarlo. Comenzó a frotar lentamente su intimidad con el pene del subordinado, frotándolo con lo que se conoce como su punto G. Ella, después de muchos intentos de omitir sus gemidos, no pudo evitarlo más. La rubia lo observo directamente a sus ojos, Bertholdt amaba aquello, sobretodo en ese momento, parecía incluso que si todo fuera un reto e incluso ella le dedicaba miradas pícaras sin perder la frialdad en sus ojos. Lo hacia lentamente, marcando mas el movimiento en su parte mas sensible, el experimentaba el mismo placer que ella, mas simplemente solo se limitaba a morder su mano. Subía y bajaba desde la base hasta la punta del miembro, lubricándolo totalmente con la esencia que manaba de su intimidad.

_Annie…_ escapo de manera inconsciente el nombre la rubia con un tono de voz que podría hacer que cualquier mujer se estremeciera con solo escucharlo _Libérame! Yo… ¡quiero tocarte!…_

Ella no lo liberaría, le excitaba de cierta manera "más" tenerlo a su merced.

Tomo la mano libre del castaño, y sin más preámbulo la puso en uno de sus senos. El con gran disimulo atendió el movimiento que ella hizo, aunque tratando de disimular la necesidad que el tenia de tocar cada parte de su rubia preferida, solo se decidió a acariciarlo lentamente.

El castaño estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax, Ella mantenía un ritmo continuo y no muy agitado, su único objetivo era mostrarle al castaño todo _aquello _que le podría hacer… un gemido sonoro y discreto broto de los labios del castaño, se había corrido completamente. Annie había cumplido su cometido, o al menos, lo más parecido a ello.

El castaño solo permanecía jadeante en el estado de "prisionero", la rubia le dedico una media sonrisa al verlo en tal estado

_Aun no me lo has dicho…_

_ ¿Q-que?_

_Debí de haber sido más honesta contigo_

"_Mas clara…"_

_Ya nos veremos mañana_ continuo la rubia mientras le daba un tierno beso en la nariz del moreno y levantándose.

El solo aun no se percataba de que lo que había sucedido había sido _real, "Annie Leonhardt en mi departamento… haciendo esas… cosas". _A pesar de que era ya todo un hombre de madura edad, aquella mujer lo hacia sentir como si fuera un adolescente enamorado de nuevo.

Annie acomodaba su vestido levemente arrugado, lo estiraba y se daba todo aquel detalle que una dama debería de tener en cuenta, tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

_Sabes… deberíamos hacer esto mas seguido_ le dedico una mirada coqueta y salió de la habitación.

Un Bertholdt en shock permanecía inclinado en la cama, miles de ideas llegaron pertinentemente a su cabeza. Embozo media sonrisa al recordar pequeños detalles desapercibidos que ocurrieron en aquel momento que por poco y el castaño creería que fue un sueño… un sueño bastante real.

Decidió relajarse, y justo cuando quiso levantar ambas manos para acomodarse su alborotado cabello se dio cuenta de algo malo… tenia una mano esposada y la llave no parecía estar en ningún lado de la habitación.

_ ¡Oh vamos!_

* * *

_**¿Que tal quedo? ¿Se merece un review? Enserio que los comentarios son los que me animan a continuar con esto :'D quedo un poco mas tranquilo a lo que esperaba xD el Lemmon se acerca y espero actualizar lo mas pronto posible!**_

_**Hugs y hasta la actualización!**_


End file.
